


Ninjago OneShots

by Jessthegeek014



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessthegeek014/pseuds/Jessthegeek014
Summary: Just a Ninjago oneshot book with stories that randomly pop into my head. Am currently taking requests.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Dareth/Ronin (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Morro, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	1. Morro's past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my Ninjago One Shot book.
> 
> In this book, I will be writing ninjago scenarios, what ifs, and just some random drabbles and stories. 
> 
> I will be taking requests, so if you want a story about your favourite ship, want the ninja in a certain scenario or want a ninjaxY/N, just leave a comment here and I'll write it up.
> 
> Enjoy.

Thank you to TomTheRealist for giving me this idea.

A young boy climbed the steep steps of the mountain. Morro was tired, hungry and his feet hurt from all the walking. He couldn't get any more food from the village, well, at least without having rocks thrown at him or being thrown out himself. The nearest village was three days away by walking, and he definitely wasn't going back to the orphanage. The monastery at the top of the mountain was the only place left he and his friends could get food.

Morro and his friends had been on the streets for weeks, and although they were sleeping rough and it was difficult to find food, it was better than staying at the orphanage, where you would go for days without food, or lock in a small closet if you failed to obey the rules. Although the food they gave the orphans was horrible, so they weren't exactly missing out.

When they finally got to the top, the group immediately ransacked the trash bins, hoping to find something like a half eaten sandwich. There wasn't much left in the bins in terms of food, but he kept looking, hoping to find anything to eat. The doors of the monastery opened, scaring off the boys except Morro, who was struggling to get out of the bin. Once he got off, he noticed a plate with food on it by the doors.

Without even thinking, Morro grabbed the plate and ran over to some rocks to devoured the food, not leaving a single crumb behind.

"My, you must be really hungry." Morro jumped and looked up to see a man with blonde hair standing by the doors, with another plate in his hand. "Would you like some more?"

Morro nodded shyly as the man sat down by him and handed him the plate. This time, the boy eat the food a little more slowly, making sure to savour it.

"What's your name, my boy?"

"M-Morro."

"My name is Wu." He had heard from the village complaining about a group of boys stealing food and going through their trash. It was clear it was Morro and the boys from earlier.

"Do you have parents Morro?" The boy shook his head. "What about a home?" He shook his head again.

"I'm not going back to that orphanage." Wu looked down at the boy. He was covered in dirt, at seemed to be underweight. His brother had gone of to train with a Master Chen, perhaps this could be an opportunity for him to start teaching himself.

"Morro, how would you like to stay with me?" The boy looked up at him as if he was crazy. "I am looking to become a Teacher, but I am in need of students. Would you like to become my first student?"

"Teaching what?" Wu stood up and walked in to the monasteries courtyard, with Morro following just behind him. He started spinning, and the young boy watched in awe as a small gold tornado appeared in the place of Wu.

"Wha- How did-"

"That, Morro, was called spinjitsu. A martial art created by my father, The First Spinjitsu Master." Said Wu as he came to a stop. "I am hoping to teach the next generation of ninja. If you become my student, you would get to learn that along with many martial arts. So, would yo-"

"Yes! I would like to become your student! Please teach me Mister Wu!" Wu smiled down at the eager young boy.

"Very well, but you must address my as Sensei. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sensei Wu!"

That night, Morro was the happiest he'd ever been in his entire life. For once he had a decent meal and a soft bed to sleep on, instead of some grey mushy stuff that was inedible and a wooden slab with a blanket.

\----------------------

Over time, the two grew a bond between student and master. Morro had become the best student, according to Wu. He was a quick learner, and did everything that was asked of him. He had learnt how to fight with all sorts of weapons, swords, shurikins, scythes, nun-chucks etc.

Morro was extremely grateful towards Wu. He had given him a place to sleep, put food on the table and taught him everything he knew. Whilst the man was strict, had an obsession with tea and often talking in riddles, he was kind and treated Morro as if he was his son. I wonder if this is what it's like to have a father? Morro thought as he sparred with one of Wu's other students.

"Okay, that's enough everyone. Time to end the lesson." As the other students left, Wu walked over to Morro, holding something behind his back. "Morro, I have something for you." Wu moved his hand from his back and gave him a small red kite.

"What is it?"

"It's a kite. It's something that can fly up in the sky if there's enough wind." Before Wu could say anything else, he heard his teapot whistling away in the kitchen. "Excuse me a moment." Wu rushed back inside, saving his tea from boiling over.

When Wu went back outside with his cup of tea, he was surprised to see the kite up in the air. He couldn't feel any wind, nor could he see a string attached to the kite. He ran outside to see Morro controlling the wind to keep the kite up in the air.

Noticing that Wu was standing behind him, Morro lost his control on the kite as it flew away.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I lost the kite."

"It's fine Morro, but, when did you learn to control the wind?"

"I don't know, it's just something I always had."

"Come with me, Morro." The two walked into Wu's study, where the Sensei got out a couple of scrolls. "Morro, I believe you're a descendant of an elemental master. You remember what I told you about elemental masters, correct?"

Morro nodded, remembering when he met the elemental masters of fire and water when the visited the monastery. "Am I the elemental master of wind?"

Wu rolled out the scroll a table, showing five ninja in brightly coloured gi, the middle on being green.

"This here is a prophecy my father predicted years ago. It talks of a green ninja rising up against a dark lord, and that the green ninja will be the greatest ninja and elemental master of all time."

"Who do you think the green ninja is Sensei?" Morro asked, not taking his eyes from the scroll.

"Well, I have reason to believe it could be you Morro."

\--------------------

From that moment on, Morro became obsessed with the green ninja prophecy. He would train non stop and fight everyone that was willing to just to prove that he was worthy.

"Get up!" He yelled to the other students that were lying on the floor. "Get up!"

"Enough, Morro!" WU yelled out to his student. "But Sensei, if I'm going to be the green ninja, I'm going to need greater tests."

"I said enough." Wu yelled as he walked back inside. He was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake.

Within a few days, Wu had decided Morro was ready to take the test, and the boy couldn't be anymore excited. This was his chance to prove he was the greatest ninja of all time. He entered the room with a bow, and a smile on his face. Before him, Wu was holding the green gi, and the four golden weapons laid out in front of him.

Morro walked into the centre of the golden weapons, his eye closed. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes to see the weapons were just laying there still.

"I'm sorry Morro-"

"No! Just a few more minutes. They probably take a while to react." Wu just sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Morro, but the weapons would have reacted by now. You are not the green ninja."

"Please! I'll train more! I'll learn more lessons!"

"I'm sorry, but it's not for me to decide. Destiny has spoken." Morro became enraged upon hearing those words. He had to be the green ninja. He had to. He was an elemental master, he was the best of all of Wu's students and he has never lost in a fight. No one was better than him.

"Then I refuse to listen!" Morro yelled as he ripped the door off. "I am the green ninja! If I wasn't, then why did you make me believe I was!" Morro ran out the room, out of the monastery and into the forest.

"Stupid Wu. Stupid Prophecy. Stupid destiny. Stupid green ninja" He muttered as he kicked the stone through the forest.

Morro paused when he came across a cave, where a grundle usually sleeps during the day. He picked up a stick as an idea ran through his head, and threw it into the cave. He realized he made a mistake when an angry grundle emerged from the cave and came chasing after him. Wu, who had been keeping an eye on him, grabbed Morro from the grundle's path and pulled him to safety.

"See Sensei, it was destiny for you to save me. I can still be the green ninja."

"I already told you Morro, destiny doesn't work like that."

"But I have to be the green ninja!"

"No Morro. I will not tell you again. You are not the green ninja!" Once they got back to the monastery, Morro went straight to his room and started packing his belongings.

"Morro, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going to find the tomb of the fist spinjitsu master and prove to you that I am the green ninja!"

"You can't! My fathers temple cannot be found. You'd just be sent on a wild goose chas-"

"I don't care. I'm going to find it, and I'm going to become the green ninja, even if it kills me." With the last of his belongings packed, Morro walked out and away from the monastery, not looking back once at his Sensei who was begging him not to go.

\--------------------

A young man walked through the caves. He was tired, hungry and his feet hurt from all the walking. There was no one else around for miles, and there was no way he was going back to the monastery. At least not without proving he was the green ninja.

He had learnt that the tomb was in the caves of despair. Morro had hurt a lot of people to get that information, and a lot of people hated him right now, but he didn't care. Once he became the green ninja, they would all love him.

It was dark within the caves, so dark that Morro didn't notice the caves drop of into ditch. The master of wind fell and felt a snap and a sharp pain in his leg as he reached the bottom. He couldn't move, it was dark and there was nobody around to hear him crying out for help.

\----------------

Sensei Wu sat atop of a rock in front of the monastery hoping to see the young boy climbing up the stairs. It had been months since Morro left, but Wu always left the doors open for him, hoping for him to return.

Wu felt a shiver go down his spine as a gust of wind picked up. He knew deep down, that Morro was never going to return.


	2. The secret dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bruise Oneshot. After the True match disaster, Jay and Cole realise they have feelings for each other instead of Nya, and try and date in secret

It was no secret that there was a lot of tension between the black and blue ninja, and it was all to do with that stupid true match machine. It was also safe to say that Jay and Nya's relationship was long over. 

The ninja all sighed as the peaceful afternoon was interrupted by an all too familiar bickering.

"You just can't keep your hands to yourself can you dirt brain!"

"Oh please Zaptrap. It's just a stupid pudding cup. Just go down to the store and buy another one!" 

"I can't, because they discontinued that brand and that was the last one!"

Kai turned to the other ninja with an annoyed look on his face. "Do you guys want to get some food?" They all quickly agreed, leaving the Cole and Jay behind in Garmadon's monastery to continue their argument, the two just hurling insults at each other for thirty minutes.

"First you steal Nya, now anything else I enjoy. Did you really hate me that much?" Jay asked, his voice cracking at the last question. 

"What? No!" Cole was shocked that Jay had asked that, but considering the way he had treated his friend, he shouldn't be that surprised. 

"Then what is it Cole? Why are you doing all of this?"

"Because I like you, you idiot!" It seemed like the entire world froze the moment those words left the black ninja's mouth. 

"You... What?" Realising what he said, Cole ran out of the room with tears running down his face, leaving a very bewildered Jay behind.

"Cole, wait!" That was the first time he had seen his friend cry.

\---------------------------------

Jay found Cole later that night in the kitchen devouring his favourite food, chocolate cake.

"Hey Cole..." Cole just groaned when he saw Jay enter the room.

"What do you want Zaptrap?"

"Can we... Can we talk about what happened earlier?" Jay said as he sat down next to Cole.

"Do we have too?"

"Yes Cole, we do. You can't just drop something like that on me and run away." Cole just sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I- I'm sorry Jay, for coming between you and Nya and ruining your relationship, but I wouldn't have liked Nya the way you did because I'm gay. I've never come out to anyone, not even my dad, and I pretended to like Nya as well so no one would suspect. I meant what I said before. I really like you Jay, probably even more than that, and I understand if you hate me even more after this and..." The black ninja just ended up bursting into tears, unable to form anymore sentences.

Jay was just as speechless, not knowing what to say a Cole showing this type of emotion in front of him was unusual, but reached out to give his friend a hug in an attempt to comfort him, rubbing Cole's back until he calmed down.

"I don't hate you Cole." Jay said once his friend had stopped crying. "And as you've come out, it's only fair I do the same. I am Bisexual."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've come out to my parents, and you how supportive they are, but I haven't come bout to anyone else because like you, I'm scared everyone would hate me."

"Thanks for this Jay." Cole said, wiping his tears away. "And I'm sorry for ruining your relationship with Nya."

"And I'm sorry for attacking you even though it wasn't your fault. And to be honest, I had also been questioning my feelings towards Nya."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, hearing the odd creaking of the old floorboards and Kai's very loud snoring.

"Oh, I've got an idea!" Jay said, breaking the silence. "How about we go on another date this weekend? Just you and me, no Nya."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Come on, it'll be fun!" Cole thought about it for a few minutes.

"Fine, but can you keep it between us? I'm not ready to come out to the rest of the group."

\-------------------------

Th weekend came and Cole and Jay were both getting ready for their date, a picnic at the top of Ninjago's tallest mountain.

"You ready to go bluebell?"

"Yep." Jay said as he struggled to lift the bag filled with food.

"Where are you two going?" The two froze as Zane and Pixal walked into the room. "And why do you have so much food with you?"

"W-well we are... We are going too..." Cole looked around, trying to find an excuse.

"We're gonna have a food eating competition!" Jay blurted out, making the two nindriods raise their eyebrows in suspicion.

"That's right! Zaptrap here bet I couldn't eat as much food as him so I challenged him." Cole continued, hope the two would buy their ridiculous excuse.

"Okay... Enjoy your food competition." Cole and Jay let out a sigh in relief when the Zane and Pixal finally walked away.

"Do you think they bought it?"

"Dunno, but lets get out of here before anyone else comes and questions us."

\-------------------------------

"Ho- How much further... Till we reach the top?" Jay breathed out, feeling as if his arms would fall off at any minute. 

"Not much further bluebell. Trust me, the view would be worth it." Cole said, looking back at Jay and making sure he didn't fall of the cliff face. With a final pull, Jay managed to get himself to the top of the mountain, laying down as he caught his breath.

"I... Made... It." Cole just laughed and patted Jays back. "We sure did, but look at that view." Jay sat up and looked out at the view.

"Woah... It's beautiful."

"It is." Said Cole as he looked not at the view, but at the ninja beside him. "Okay lets have some cake now!"

The two devoured the food, watching the sun set across the horizon.

"You know I first met Master Wu on this mountain."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was skipping class when I was still at Marty's. I needed to get away so I decided to climb to let my frustrations out, and at the top I found Wu sipping tea, saying he was waiting for me."

"Yeah, that sounds like Wu." They sat in silence for a few minutes more. "We should get going before it gets dark, otherwise we'll be stuck on this mountain all night." Said Cole as he packed up their things. They climbed down the mountain, which was easier than climbing up according to Jay, and made their way back to the monastery.

"Today was pretty fun, and I wouldn't mind going on another date... You know... If you wanted?"

"Of course! Although do you think we could do something other than climbing, because my arms are gonna feel like Jelly for the next few days."

\---------------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Jay asked as he pulled another twig out of his hair.

"Yes! No! I don't know

The two had been dating for a few months, but Cole still wasn't ready to come out to the team yet. That meant they had to go on dates in secret, and secretly dating is a lot harder than you might think.

So far, both Jay and Cole had been shoved into several bushes, trash cans and even sewers in an attempt to hind from their friends whilst out on a date. Tired of constantly having to hide, Cole thought it would be best to finally come out to the team.

"Come on Cole, they're our friends, our brothers. It's unlikely they'll reject us for being gay. And if they do, then we'll leave and be a crime fighting duo. We could be called Bruise! You know, because we're black and blue and we give bad guys a lot of bruises..." 

Cole chuckled, and thought about what Jay said for a minute. "Okay, lets tell them." Cole grabbed Jay's hand and the two walked into the room where the ninja were all gathered.

"Guy's we have something to tell you. Me and Jay are-"

"Dating? We all know." The couple looked over to Kai in confusion.

"What? But how?"

"I mean, it was pretty obvious, but we'd figured it would be best if you came and told us when you were ready." Cole let out a sigh of relief and felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his chest.

"See, I told you they'd be fine with it." Cole looked to Jay and smiled, giving his hand a small squeeze. 

"So... Does this make us an official couple now?"

"I guess it does." The two shared a kiss, earning some awes from their friends and a 'get a room' comment most likely from Kai. And this was the start of a beautiful relationship.


	3. Goodbye my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Cliff and Libber Gorden, and how Jay was left with the Walkers.

Libber looked down at the small bundle in her arms, rocking him back and forth in an attempt trying to stop him from crying.

"Shhh. It's okay. Mommy's got you." It was hard to stop a baby from crying when you were on the verge of years yourself. Libber didn't want to do any of this, but she had no choice. Her husband and babies lives were in danger.

It all started with those stupid letters. She and Cliff would receive them every week, with often threatening messages saying that if they carried on with their relationship, things would turn ugly.

At first they though it was a prank, or one of Cliff's obsessive fans. They made it very clear that they didn't like some woman marrying their favourite actor, but it was nothing the police and an increase in security couldn't handle. But after Jay was born, the messages for more and more threatening. They were even getting disturbing phone calls, the threats were getting worse as the days went on. Threatening their reputation, their friends and family, their child. The couple lost hours of sleep worrying about their Jay's safety. Libber had no idea what to do.

The straw that broke the camels back was when they heard the sound of breaking glass and crying coming from Jay's room. The two burst into the room, and almost had a heart attack, to see a dark shadow looking over the baby's crib, before running back out window. Libber clutched Jay to her chest as she sobbed, and knew her baby was no longer safe with her.

"Do we have to do this Lib?" Cliff asked as he held Jay, watching his wife pack a small bag for herself. Like his wife, Cliff had been sleep deprived, and was thinking of any other plan that could keep his wife and child both safe and by his side. 

"I don't want to do this any more than you do Cliff, but we have to, for our little Jay's future." Libber took Jay back from Cliff's arms, trying not to wake him. "Besides, I know two people who will take very good care of him."

Cliff just sighed, knowing his wife was right. Other than being an actor, one of his dreams was to raise a family of his own, but thanks to this one person, it was all being taken away from him.

Cliff grabbed a small envelope and a key and handed them to Libber. "Could you at least give him these." Libber took them and shoved them into her pocket. She gave Cliff one last kiss, before summoning her dragon and flying off, trying to hold the tears in.

The flight across The Sea of Sand only took ten minutes, but to the master of lightning, it felt like hours. Several times Libber almost dropped herself and Jay due to her lack of concentration, and several time more was she tempted to fly back and be with her husband.

She soon came across the sign 'Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk', lit up even at this time of night. Libber landed just outside of the scrap yard and walked over to the trailer in the centre, still trying to calm down Jay.

She gave him one final hug and a small kiss on the forehead, before lying him on the doorstep, making sure to leave Cliff's letter and key with him. Libber knocked on the door and ran off behind one of the scrap piles before anyone could answer.

"Who could possibly be knocking at this time of night?" Edna asked herself before opening the door. She looked all around and found no one. Thinking it was just a prank, she was about pinhead inside when she heard crying. Looking down, Edna was more than surprised to find a baby lying at her feet.

"Oh my goodness! Ed! Ed!" Edna picked the baby up and started rocking him back and forth.

"What is it Edna?" Her husband replied.

"A baby's been left on our door step!"

"What?" Ed walked over to Edna to see what the fuss was about, and saw the bundle in her arms. "Oh my golly gosh! Is that a baby?" Edna just nodded, trying to get the said baby to settle down.

"Do you think he's hungry?"

"Probably? I'll heat up some milk." Libber just watched as the three retreated inside, tears flowing down her face.

"Goodbye my little Blue Jay. You're safe now." With that, the master of lightning summoned her dragon and left Ninjago, not knowing if she would ever be back.

\-------------------------------

When Cliff woke up the next morning, it took a moment to remember why the other side of the bed was empty and why he couldn't hear anything from the room across his. A wave of emotion hit him like a truck as he sobbed into his pillow as he came to the realisation that he would never see his wife or son again.

From that day, Cliff felt ill, both Physically and mentally, but he carried on his acting career over the next fifteen years. However he never mentioned his wife or son to anyone, sometimes acting as if they never existed, but Cliff would still look at their one family photo they took every night before he went to sleep.

"Who are they?" Cliff asked his assistant, Louise. She had been watching a video on repeat of a group of brightly dressed people fighting who Cliff recognised to be serpentine. 

"Oh, haven't you heard? These are a group of ninja that have been protecting the city from the serpentine. Look." Louise showed the screen to Cliff, who immediately noticed a certain blue ninja with a pair lightning nun chucks.

"Who's the one with lightning powers?"

"That's Jay Walker, the blue ninja. He's my favourite." Louise listed all the things that she loved about the ninja, but Cliff didn't listen to any of it. He had finally found his son.


	4. Love made of stone: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaya oneshot. There was a legend about a statue about a young warrior in the middle of Ignacia Village, that was cursed by a Djin, and the only way to break the curse was if her soulmate touched her hand. When Jay and his friends visited the statue, their curiosity got the better of them.

There was an legend about a statue in the middle of Ignacia Village. That statue was of a beautiful woman, who was said to be a strong warrior. A Ninja to be exact, who was cursed by a jealous Djinn because she looked like his past lover. He turned the woman to stone and caused everyone who ever knew her to forget about her. The only way to break the curse was if she was touched by her soulmate.

"You don't really believe that legend, do you Cole?" Jay asked his friend as he looked at the crowd surrounding the statue. Most were trying to get a selfie with it for the their Instagram or Facebook page, others were trying to see if the legend was real. Seriously, just type in 'Ignacia statue' and you would see hundreds of videos of people trying to see if the legend was true.

"Of course not. It's clearly a story made up by the locals to attract tourists. As if Djinn or ninja exist. Besides, I've got my soulmate right here." Cole swung his arm around Seliel's shoulder's as she giggled and kissed his cheek. "Well, considering where we live in a world where humanoid snakes androids exist, a story about a cursed statue isn't really far fetched. And I wouldn't mind getting a photo with it."

Jay sighed and looked at the growing crowd. He didn't want to spend the last day of his vacation waiting to take a photo with a stone statue.

"Fine! But let's come back later when it's quieter. Let's just explore the rest of the village for now."

For the rest of the day, the trio explored the entirety of the village, and Jay felt like a third-wheel the entire time, and Cole trying to hook him up with every female they came across most certainly didn't help him feel better. Lets just say the day was filled with a lot awkward apologies, facepalms and 'stop its' from the the young man. For some reason, the couple were obsessed with getting Jay a date. Probably because he was the only person in their friend group that didn't have one.

The sun was just setting when they got back to the town square, and the crowd previously surrounding the statue was long gone.

"Alright! There's no one around!" Cole and Seliel took many poses with the statue, with Jay stuck being the camera man. Once the two were done with the photo shoot, Cole insisted Jay should have a photo of his own.

"I'm fine! I don't need a photo with the statue!"

"Come on, just do it! One little photo isn't going to hurt."

"Also we won't stop bugging you until you do." Jay just sighed, knowing that they wouldn't stop until he did. Sometimes there was just no winning in these situations. He walked over to the statue and stood in front of it, putting on his most charming smile.

"Is this good enough?" 

"Nope! I also want you to touch the statue." Jay just groaned in annoyance.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" shouted out Seliel, getting out her phone to start recording, just in case.

Jay sighed once again and walked closer to the statue. Looking closer at the stone figure, Jay noticed how much detail had been put into it. From the sad expression on her face to the gi she was wearing, everything had been put into detail. In a certain light, it almost looked as if there was a real person standing on the podium. He didn't know why, but the face looked oddly familiar.

Jay turned to face the couple, plastered a smile on his face, held the statue's hand and waited for Cole to take the damn picture. It was strange, but he could swear he felt the stone getting warmer in his hand. Before anyone could process what was happening, Jay found himself holding a young woman in his arms.

The girl had ebony, black hair and the most stunning ocean blue eyes he had ever seen. She also looked scared, and confused at what was happening.

"Jay?" The girl whispered, before closing her eyes and fell into sleep. Jay looked around to see where she had come from, only to see the podium was missing a statue. Jay looked between the girl in his arms and the podium, trying to work out of it was real or not.

Meanwhile, Cole and Seliel had seen the whole thing, and were frozen from shock.

"Seliel."

"Yes?"

"Tell me that didn't just happen." Seliel looked down at her phone that was still recording, and played the video back. The moment Jay touched the statue, the stone seemed to melt away and a girl was left in it's place, falling in Jay's arms.

"It happened. The legend is real." Having recovered from their shock, the couple made their way over to Jay, who was internally freaking out.

"Guy's what just happened? Who is this girl? Why did she fall on me? Why is the statue gone? WHERE IS THE STATUE?"

"JAY! Calm down." 

"We think the girl was the statue." Seliel got out her phone and showed Jay the video. When watching the video, Cole saw his friend's face turn several shades of white.

"We need to call the others."

\--------------------------------

To say that Kai and Skylor were confused when their friends knocked on their door with an unconcious woman in Jays arms was an understatement. 

"Please tell me you didn't kidnap her." Said Skylor as Jay rested the mystery girl on the couch.

"I didn't I swear! Did you call the others?" 

"Zane and Pix are on their way, but Lloyd and Rumi can't make it. The SOG are currently rampaging in Ninjago City again, and they're stuck at Wu's tea shop." Skylor informed him.

"So what happened?"

"You know that legend about that statue in town square?"

"The one about the cursed woman? What about it?" Asked Kai, wondering were this was going. 

"Well, the three of us were taking pictures with it, Cole told me to touch the statue, and when I did..." Jay gestured towards the couch. 

"Pffft." Kai burst out laughing, which Jay expected to be honest. "That's a good one Jay. One of your best jokes yet."

"Jay sweetie, you know that old tale was made up just to attract tourists right?"

"It's not a joke Kai." Said Cole. "Me and Seliel were there too. We even got video footage." Seliel showed the video to the couple and Kai's laughter slowed down to a complete stop.

"That has to be edited."

"It's not. Go to town centre if you don't believe me! All you'll find is an empty podium." The room was silent for a few moments.

"If... IF it's true, and Jay is her 'soulmate', what are we going to do with her?"

Jay just sighed, and looked over to the girl. "I don't know. We'll just wait until she wakes up." As they all looked at the girl, none of them could get rid of the nagging feeling that they had met her somewhere before.

\---------------------------------

Nya jolted up from her sleep, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Her entire body ached and was felt stiff when she tried to move it. But she could move. Nya looked down at her hands to see she was no longer made of stone. Jay must've broken the curse!

Nya looked around, not recognising her surroundings, but she could see several pictures on the wall of Kai and Skylor. For just how long was she turned into stone?

"We should take her to the police!" 

"And tell them what? Hey officer, this girl was a statue and now she's alive. They're gonna think we're crazy!" Nya chuckled a little as she recognised Cole and Jay's voices. The two were clearly arguing again.

"Well, what do suppose we do motormouth? I don't hear you coming up with any bright ideas."

"Guys, please calm down. I'm sure we could think of something. 

"How about we take her to Wu? He's wise. Surely he can think of something." Nya followed the voices to see Kai, Skylor, Cole, Jay and Seleil standing around in the kitchen have a heated discussion. Upon seeing Jay, Nya immediately ran over to him and put her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. 

"You did it Jay! You broke the curse!" Shocked by the sudden hug attack, Jay didn't move until Nya let go.

"Thank you? But... Who exactly are you?"


	5. Love made of stone: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being released from Nadakhans curse, Nya realised that not only does her friends and family no longer remember her, but there was no one around to protect Ninjago whilst she was gone.

Three years ago.

Nya looked at the Djinn in front with pure hatred. She held an unconscious Jay in her arms, determined to protect him with her life as Nadakhan stalked towards them. The others were out cold as well, but Nadakhan wasn't interested in them, it was Nya he wanted. 

Both sides were badly injured and weakened, but neither refused to give up fighting. Nya was on the verge of passing out herself, but she was going to protect her friends no matter what. She stood up, grabbed a near by sword and used the last of her energy to take a swing at the Djinn. 

Nya smiled in satisfaction as Nadakhan collapsed on to the floor, before collapsing to her knees herself. She just wanted to get back to the monastery, get some rest and then kill Clutch Powers for re-releasing the Djinn. 

"It's over Nadakhan. We've defeated you once, what made you think we couldn't do it a second time?" It was silent for a few moments, making Nya think the Djinn had given up, but those thoughts were immediately thrown out when she heard maniacal laughter, and from her time fighting villains, Nya knew it meant nothing good.

"You really think I would allow you to just defeat and forget about me a second time?" Nya gripped the sword in her hand as Nadakhan started speaking in an unknown language, and a dark mist surrounded them. Nya wasn't sure if it was from exhaustion or something else, but it was getting incredibly hard to move her own body.

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me. I wish for you, Nya Smith, to live the rest of your days frozen as a statue! I wish for you to be forgotten by everyone you've ever known or loved! The only way the curse can be lifted, is if your soulmate was to come into contact with you." The Djinn have her a sadistic smile as his body faded away, the last of his energy used on the wish.

"Take one last look at your friends faces girl, because they won't be recognising yours anytime soon."

Nya felt her body getting cold as it started getting stiffer. Within minutes, a stone statue stood in place of the brave warrior that was once Nya Smith.

\----------------------------------  
Present day

Nya looked at her friends in disbelief. "Wha- what do you mean who am I?"

"Well, what's your name sweetie?" Skylor asked. "I'm Skylor. This is my husband Kai, and that's Cole, Seliel and Jay." They each muttered a small greeting to her, making the girl even more confused.

Take one last look at your friends faces girl, because they won't be recognising yours anytime soon. Nadakhan's words echoed inside Nya's head. Did he really make her friends, and her own brother, forget years of memories they've had with each other? And what was this about Kai and Skylor being married?

"My name is Nya... Nya Gordon..." Replied the water ninja, not wanting to use her real last name in this situation. Skylor just smiled at her and lead her out of the kitchen.

"It's nice to meet you Nya. Now lets get you out of that costume and into some proper clothes." Nya looked down at her attire, noticing she was in her gi, still torn up from her battle with Nadakhan. 

Before the water ninja could protest, Skylor whisked her up to the bedroom and started pulling out every item of clothing in the closet, muttering something about going clothes shopping.

After managing to find some clothes that fit Nya, and they both headed to the living room, where Nya saw four more people had arrived.

"Oh good, you made it. Guys, this is Nya. Nya, this is Zane, Pixal, Lloyd and Harumi." Skylor introduced, not that Nya needed an introduction but played along to avoid suspicion. 

"It's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too Nya. So is anyone gonna explain why we were called over here?" Lloyd asked the group, curious as to what was going on, and wondering who the new girl was. Cole and Seliel then went on to explain the events from the previous night, and showed the video as proof.

"I can't believe this..." Harumi muttered as she played back the video for the hundredth time, inspecting it for any evidence that it was edited. "There's no way that legend is real."

"Nya, do you mind if I take a quick scan?" Zane asked.

"Sure." Zane did a quick scan of her and started comparing her to one of the many photo's of the statue. "I've done a comparison between the statue and Nya. They are 99.9% identical. It is highly possible that Nya could be the statue."

"That, and everyone is freaking out about the statue being missing." Lloyd showed his phone to the group and showed the posts of people already freaking out about the empty podium. Some people believing the legend was true, others were saying it was stolen. "What do we do?"

"Let's all go to Wu for now. He'll know what to do." Cole suggested.

\------------------------------

One small trip later and Nya found herself in Steeper Wisdom, sipping from a cup of green tea. She figured that Wu would go back to the tea shop if he wasn't training anyone to be ninja. The group had (re)introduced her to the old man and once again explained the whole scenario.

"So Nya, what is your life's story? I can only assume that the legend behind you is true?" Wu asked, everyone waiting for the young girl to speak.

"Well, some of the legend you told me was true. I was in fact a ninja that protected Ninjago, and I wasn't the only one. There was a group of us, and we were all elemental masters. I am the master of water." To demonstrate, Nya formed a small ball of water in the air, making the others jaws drop.

"We used to protect Ninjago from all sorts of villains and evil: Serpentine, pirates, oni, and the Djinn Nadakhan."

"Is Nadakhan the same guy that cursed you?" Jay asked.

"The same one, and he didn't curse me because I looked like his past lover, he cursed me because he wanted revenge. Before he cursed me, Nadakhan tried to take over Ninjago, and much like every other villain, we manged to defeat him and trapped him in a tea pot. I almost died trying to do so. 

But due to some idiot, Nadakhan got released at he came for me and my team, and whilst we managed to take him down, he cursed me and, well, you know the rest. My soulmate saved me." Nya sent a small smile to Jay, who was blushing.

"Wha- What happened to the rest of your team?" Jay's question made Nya's face fall as she looked at the people surrounding her with a sad look on her face.

"They... They no longer remember me, and have moved on with their lives." 

Before anyone could say anything else, there was the sound of shouting and glass shattering coming from outside. Lloyd quickly ran over to the window to see what was going on.

"It's the SOG!"

"Quick, everyone to the bunker!" Wu shouted as he lead the group to the back room.

"What's going on?" Nya asked, confused as to what was happening.

"The SOG are a biker gang that pretty much own Ninjago City. They go around doing what they want, taking what they want, and you do not want to mess with them." Kai explained, trying to pull Nya into the bunker.

"So you're just gonna let them?" Nya couldn't believe this was her brother. Memories or no memories, Kai would always look for a reason to fight crime, and the small group outside would've been no problem for him.

"Yes! Didn't you hear me. Mess with them, and you're as good as dead!" Nya looked out the window and immediately recognised Ultra Violet and Killow, who were also walking towards the tea shop. Within seconds, the door burst open and the two pointed weapons at the group.

"Give us all of your wallets, phones and any money that's in the cash register!"

"And we'll take a couple bags of tea too." Feeling they had no choice to comply, the group did as the gang said and gave them everything they asked for. Violet walked over to Nya, who hadn't moved.

"Are you death or what? Hand over your phone and wallet!" Nya looked up to face Violet, a smirk plastered on her face.

"No." The entire room froze, including Killow. No one had ever said no to the SOG before and lived to tell of it. 

"What. Did. You. Say?" Nya's smirk only got bigger.

"Are you death or what? I. Said. No. One, I don't have a wallet or phone on me. Two, even if I did, I wouldn't hand it over to a pathetic and ugly low life thug like you." Ultra gripped her sword until her hands turned white, and Killow could've sword he saw steam coming from his partners ears.

"Nya, what are you doing!" Cole hissed at her, only to receive a bigger smirk from the girl. With a scream of rage, Ultra charged at Nya, swinging her sword at her, only to find herself being thrown out onto the street, landing face down onto the concrete. 

Mad at what she did to his partner, Killow also took charge, only for him to end up in the same position. the rest of the gang looked at the two in shock, wondering who managed to throw their strongest members. Nya walked outside over to them, sword in hand with a confident look on her face.

"Would anyone else like to try?" The SOG just stood there, not knowing what to do, until Ultra yelled at them to get her. Within seconds, they all swarmed around Nya, with their weapons raised and pointed at her. Despite their numbers, none of them managed to touch a single hair on her head.

After getting some space between her and the mob, Nya quickly did spinjitsu and the SOG were all lying on their backs within seconds. Nya walked over to Ultra Violet with a dangerous look on her face, and pointed the sword at the biker.

"Get your gang and leave the city. If I ever see you causing trouble, I'll do much more than beating your asses." Ultra glared and the ninja, wanting to fight but knew she wouldn't be able to win.

"Retreat!" The SOG quickly got to their bikes and rushed away, and as soon as they were out of sight, Nya went back into the tea shop where she was swarmed by the others, making sure she was okay.

"Wha- What just happened?"

"How did you do that?"

"Are you okay?"

"Guy's! One at a time. Yes I'm okay. I kicked SOG but and I told you I was a ninja. The SOG are tiny compared to what I've been up against." the others carried on talking about what just happened, and Nya couldn't help but worry. Without their memories of being Ninja, they weren't able to protect Ninjago and allowed the SOG and other criminals to take over, and Nya knew she wouldn't be able to protect Ninjago by herself. She needed to get their memories back ASAP.


	6. The return of Garmadon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensei Garmadon was the one brought back instead of Lord Garmadon

"Hey, did you hear about that attack? It happened just a couple of blocks away." Jerry said to his coworker, Tony, trying to make conversation. "Crazy right?" The two got out of the garbage truck and started emptying the trash bins. 

"What I wouldn't give to be a ninja. Hiya!" Tony yelled as he attempted kicking a can into the truck, but heard a crack and felt a jolt of pain in his back as he did so.

"Easy there master of trash. The shift just started. Don't break your back on me now." The two carried on working as Tony heard a voice.

"Help me find..."

"Help you find what? Did you lose something?" Tony asked Jerry, thinking it was his friend talking.

"What? I didn't say anything." 

"Help me find... My son." The two looked down the alleyway where the voice was coming from, and was shocked to see an old man stumbling towards them.

"Please help me..." The man collapsed in front of them, but the two couldn't help but freak out as they recognised the man as Lord Garmadon.

"Should we call the police?"

"We should definitely call the police! It's Lord fricken Garmadon brought back from the dead."

\------------------------

Misako watched as the ninja sang and dance around the karaoke bar, celebrating their recent victory. Dareth smiled as he cleaned up the bar, glad to have it back from the SOG. Even little Wu was enjoying himself with his goofy little dance moves which made her laugh.

The only person in the room that wasn't enjoying themselves was the green ninja. Misako could easily recognise the look on Lloyd's face. He was heartbroken. The ninja filled her in on what happened between Lloyd and Harumi.

Misako worried for her son. This was the first time he ever had a crush on a girl, and something like this might put the young boy off any relationships in the future.

"You cared for that girl, didn't you?" Lloyd sighed and turned away from his mother. 

"What does it matter?"

"It mattered to you. Wounds heal, but a broken heart is more difficult to recover from. Take time to mourn, but don't let it destroy you. If you hide whats good about you underneath a hard shell, you'll end up just like Harumi." The two watched the ninja and Wu carry on dancing around and singing terribly. Lloyd couldn't help but smile a little at the sight. 

"Darreth, cut the music!" Lloyd shouted as he felt his phone ringing in his pocket. "It's the Commissioner." Once everything had quieted down, he answered the phone.

"Commissioner, what is it?"

"Lloyd, you and the ninja might want to come down to the station. We- We've got a situation here."

"What situation? Whats going on?"

"It's Garmadon. He's been brought back."

\----------------------------

When he woke up, the last place Garmadon expected to be was laying in a prison cell. He was even more confused when he realised that he was very much alive in Ninjago, and not in the departed realm.

He could see a police officer, standing just outside his cell half asleep. Garmadon loudly cleared his throat, fully waking the officer up.

"Excuse me, could you-" Before Garmadon could say anything else, the officer ran out of the room, calling for the Commissioner. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living Garmadon." The Commissioner entered the room and stood in front of the cell. 

"Wha-What happened? What am I doing here? Why am I in a cell?"

"The cell is just a precaution. It's a little hard to explain. Whats the last thing you remember?" Garmadon rubbed his head trying to recollect his thoughts.

"I remember being in the cursed realm. I saw my son, he was fighting against a person called Morro... Is he alright? Did he defeat him?"

"That happened three years ago. I can assure you, your son and the ninja are fine. They are currently on their way over right now." Garmadon let out a sigh of relief, thankful his son was alright. 

"But... Why am I here. I should be in the departed realm."

"And you were in the departed realm, but a group of people decided they wanted to bring back the evil Lord Garmadon, and that's why you're in this cell."

"You think I might be the evil version of my self?"

"Well are you? Don't get me wrong, you look fine, but... Looks can be deceiving." Garmadon took a moment to think. He couldn't feel any anger, or the need to hurt everyone around him like he did when he was infected with the venom.

"I can promise you that I am not evil." The two held eye contact for a minute before the Commissioner signalled to a nearby officer. 

"Unlock the cell."

"Yes sir."

\------------------------

The group entered the police station, and Lloyd was anxious as hell. Was it his father that was brought back, or did Harumi succeed in bringing back the evil dark lord?

"Good, you're all here." Said the Commissioner as he made his way over to them.

"Is it true what you said on the phone?" asked Lloyd. "Is it really my Father?"

"It would be easier if I just showed you." The Commissioner lead the group to his office, passing several police officers and members of the SOG that were still in custody.

They entered the office and Lloyd froze when he saw a familiar grey haired man, sitting with his back to them.

"Dad?" The old man turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the group at the door.

"Lloyd!" Garmadon ran over to his son and embraced him in his arms, throwing the green ninja off guard for a second, before returning the hug. The group awed at the scene in front of them, both happy that Lloyd was reunited with his father and relieved that this wasn't the evil warlord. 

The Commissioner wiped a tear from his eye as he saw the scene before him.

"Excuse me sir, but what do we do with Princess Harumi?" An officer asked.

"Is she still not talking?"

"No sir."

"Then send her off to Kryptarium Prison. We ain't gonna get any information from her." The Commissioner waved the officer off before walking off himself to get some coffee.

Garmadon let go of Lloyd and got a proper look at him. He was noticeably taller, his hair was longer and his voice was deeper.

"Look at you. You've grown up." Garmadon looked out to the rest of ninja. "All of you have. How much time has passed since I was gone?"

"A couple of years, but... How are you here? I don't understand?" Lloyd said.

"I was hoping you would tell me."

"Long story short, a crazy girl called Harumi and her biker gang were obsessed with evil you and tried to resurrect you, and it kinda worked because here you are." Jay explained to the old man, who just seemed more confused.

"We should probably take you to see Mistake, as she knows more about this stuff than we do." Said Lloyd as they walked out of the station. Garmadon looked at the group once more and saw someone missing who he'd thought would be there to greet him.

"Where's my brother? He's not still mad at me is he?"

"No! Master Wu forgave you a long time ago, it's just... Complicated."

\------------------------  
"Bwutha!" Garmadon looked in disbelief at the small child that ran from Misako's arms to his. The Ninja filled him in on what happened whilst he was gone, including their encounter with the hands of time.

"This can't be... Did the reversal blade really do this to him?" Garmadon said as he picked up the giggling toddler.

"We didn't believe at first either." Said Nya as she handed Wu a cup full of tea, which was downed withing seconds. Yep, it was definitely Wu.

"How long until he's back to normal?"

"It's hard to say, but we recon he should be within his teenager years within a month." Garmadon internally sighed at the thought of having to deal with a teenage Wu again.

It wasn't long before the group arrived at Mistake's tea shop. Garmadon entered the building, ignoring the closed sign on the door.

"We're closed!" Mistake shouted, as she came from the back room, getting ready to yell at whoever entered after hours. "Oh my. I was not expecting to see you again, Sensei Garmadon."

"The same could be said for you Mistake. I was told you could tell me what was going on." Mistake said nothing as she gave the two a mysterious smile and led them to the back room, gesturing them to sit down. 

"How much have the ninja told you, Garmadon?" Mistake asked as she brewed some tea.

"They told me that a biker gang had brought me back using some masks."

"Not just some masks, the Oni masks belonging to the three Oni Warlords. When the First Spinjitsu Master left the realm of Oni and Dragon, the three warlords followed him to Ninjago. The masks were supposed to be used to transfer an Oni from any realm once they found the First. Of course that never happened, and the mask weren't used until now."

Mistake sat down and handed him cups of tea before taking a sip of her own.

"So you mean, I'm part Oni?" Garmadon asked, not sure how to process the information.

"Yes. Both you and Wu are part Oni and Dragon, but the Oni is stronger in you than it is in your brother. But that doesn't mean you are evil, Garmadon." Mistake continued after seeing the look of distress on the old man's face. "I'm living proof of that."

"Wait, does that mean you're..." Mistake smirked as she took another sip of tea. When she brought the cup back down, Garmadon was looking at his own face.

"I am indeed an Oni. I was sent here to track your father, but I saw the beautiful realm he had created... But now that the masks have been used, they will be coming here to spread the darkness. You and the ninja will need to be prepared for when that happens."

To be continued...


	7. One banished, One abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story on how Garmadon was banished, and on how Misako found out Lloyd was the green ninja and left him at Darkly's.

"Lloyd... Where are you?" Misako called out as she searched the monastery, crawling on her hands and knees looking for her son in a game of hide and seek, following the sounds of laughter. For a three year old, Lloyd was incredibly sneaky, but would often give his spot away with his constant giggling. 

She followed the giggling until she found herself outside the weapons room, where the giggling was getting louder and closer.

"I found yooou." Misako called out as she opened the door, but froze in her tracks when she saw the golden weapons surrounding Lloyd, floating in mid air with a green energy whirling around them. It was in that moment she knew, her son was the green ninja.

"NO!" Misako screamed as she grabbed Lloyd, making him cry and took him away from the weapons, which clattered to the ground. Within seconds, Garmadon burst into the room, wondering what the commotion was about.

"Misako! Whats wrong? Whats happening? Who do I need to kill?"

"I... Lloyd... The weapons..." Misako looked towards her Husband, and took a deep breath to calm herself. She couldn't let them know what she's seen. 

"We were playing a game of hide and seek, and the weapons fell on top of Lloyd." Garmadon let out a sigh of relief, and took Lloyd from Misako's arms, trying to calm him down.

"Does someone want some candy?" That one sentence caused Lloyd to stop the tears.

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" Garmadon just chuckled and handed Lloyd back to Misako. "Here, you go get Lloyd and yourself some Candy, I'll put the weapons back."

Misako hesitantly took Lloyd and left the room, not knowing what to think about what happened moments earlier.

"Moma, I want candy!"

\-------------------------

Garmadon collect the weapons, making sure not to hold all four, but when he held the sword and nunchucks in his hand, he could feel their power. He felt powerful.

Take them. You will become the most powerful being in Ninjago. No one would be able to stop you. Garmadon tried to ignore the dark voice in his head as the vemon burned through his viens, wanting him to submit to his dark side.

"Those weapons are for display only." Garmadon just smiled as the darkness took over, clutching the weapons even tighter.

"Tell me Wu, what good is a weapon if it only collects dust."

\-----------------------  
"One more piece, anymore and you'll have a tummy ache." Misako said as Lloyd happily munched on a chocolate bar. The young boy had an obsession with candy.

It was silent until the sound of someone crashing through the wall made it's way through the monastery, causing Lloyd to cry again. Misako left Lloyd in his room and went to see what all the commotion was about.

When she got outside, she was surprised to see her Husband and brother in law fighting against one another, with the golden weapons. The venom must have gotten to him again.

"Garmadon! What are you doing?" Misako cried out, hoping to come through to him.

"Stay out of this Misako! This is between me and Wu."

"Just put those weapons down Garmadon!" Wo commanded.

"You mean, like this?" Garmadon said as he ran towards Wu, and tried to strike him with the weapons.

"Goodbye, brother." Garmadon said as he disarmed Wu, and was getting ready to strike. Before he had the chance to do so, the writing on Wu's Komono began to glow, and a lightning bolt struck Garmadon, turning him nd opened up a large crack in the ground. Garmadon lost his balance, and fell down into the underworld.

Misako was speechless, the man she had seen before her was no longer her husband. The venom had finally taken over.

\-----------------------

Later that day, Wu had filled Misako on what had happened.

"The dark Lord in the green Ninja prophecy, you don't think it's Garmadon do you?" Misako asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I'm afraid to say that he is." Misako looked over at Lloyd, who was playing with a toy sword. If what she sure was true, then Lloyd was the green Ninja, and he is going to fight against his own father.

No. She couldn't let that happen. She was going to find a way to prevent a prophecy.

\---------------------

"Where are we mommy?" Lloyd asked as he looked at the tall, scary building in front of him.

"Mommy's got to go away for a little while, so you're going to stay here for a little while." Misako gave her son one last hug before looking up to the headmaster of Darkley's.

"Take good care of him."

"Don't worry Mrs Garmadon, we will take good care of little Lloyd."

Lloyd cried out to Misako as she walked away, not wanting to be left behind with a stranger.

"Mommy! Come back!" Two of the teachers came out and took the crying Lloyd inside.

"Did she fall for it?" One teacher had asked the head.

"She did. We shall be teaching the son of Lord Garmadon to become a villain."


	8. Blue Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hanahaki Disease is a fictional disease caused when the body can't handle the pain of unrequited love. It results in the person throwing up flower petals until the flowers clog up their respiratory system and die.

Cole was hunched over the toilet seat as he managed to cough up the last of the flowers, the bright blue petals and blood staining the bowl. The black ninja didn't want to admit it, but he had Hanahaki, a deadly disease caused by unrequited feelings that would make you cough up flowers and petals until you eventually die. 

"Hey Cole, you alright in there? I can hear a lot of coughing." Cole heard Jay's voice from outside the door, sounding heavy with concern. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a bug is all." Cole quickly cleared up the blood and petals before opening the door to reveal the cause of his 'bug.' "Probably ate something bad."

He'd never imagined that he would ever have feelings for someone, let alone getting this stupid flower disease, but the master of earth fell hard for his blue friend.

"Well, make sure you rest up buddy. I'll make sure to get you some cake when me and Nya get back from our date." Jay ran off to find Nya and Cole could feel the familiar tickling sensation at the back of his throat. 

\-----------------------------

Cole just stared at his food, not touching it as he heard Jay and Nya talking to each other about their date. Despite the food looking delicious, (which it always does when it's Zane's turn to cook), Cole knew he wouldn't be able to keep any of it down with his current condition. He noticed the concerned looks his team gave him every time he let out a cough.

"Cole, you feeling okay bud? You haven't touched your food." Kai asked, knowing it was unlike Cole to leave food uneaten.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I'm just no hungry."

"Not hungry? Who are you and what did you do with Cole?" Lloyd joked, making the rest of the group laugh. Cole saw Jay and Nya holding hands and felt the horrible feeling at the back of his throat. 

"I don't feel well, I'm gonna go rest! Goodnight!" The ninja all looked at Cole in shock as he rushed out of the room. 

Cole rushed over to the bathroom and was once again crouched over the toilet as the coughed up more petals, thorns and blood. 

"Cole!" The black Ninja froze as he heard his name being called from behind him, and turned to see Zane standing behind him, staring at him in shock. He had forgotten to close the bathroom door.

Zane had noticed a change in his friends behavior. At times, the master of earth would be short of breath at times, even when he's just sitting still and playing video games. He also noticed that Cole was coughing a lot, and always said he needed the bathroom when he hade a coughing fit, and often gave he excuse that he wasn't feeling well. Zane did extensive research on several illnesses and diseases, wanting to know what was wrong with his friend, and looking at Cole now, with blood and a single blue petal stuck on his chin, he knew what was wrong with his friend.

"Yo-You have Hanahaki?" Cole didn't say anything, and just looked down at the floor as Zane slowly made his way over to him and put his hand hand on his shoulder.

"Cole, you're my brother. You can talk to me." Cole said nothing, but instead burst into tears as Zane pulled him into a hug.

Moments later, the two of them were sat just outside of the monastery. Zane handed Cole a glass of water and a couple of painkillers. 

"So... Who is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's Jay... I am in love with Jay." Zane was a little shocked to hear that, but not surprised if he was being honest. He'd noticed Cole often staring and smiling at Jay. Zane might be a nindroid, but he knew what love looked like. 

"I see... When did you start coughing up the petals."

"After Jay and Nya got back together." Cole replied, coughing and looked at his hand to find a bunch of petals in his hand. Zane stared at the petals as he quickly looked up possible cures and treatments for Hanahaki, but he only got two solutions. One, was if the person you had feelings for loved you back. The other one was a surgery to remove the flowers.

"Cole, there's a surgery you can get to remove the flowers. If you'd like, I could book an appoin-"

"No!" Cole yelled, surprising the nindroid. "I'm not taking that surgery!"

"But Cole, this surgery could be your only chance. Jay leaving Nya is very unlikely, and if you keep coughing up flowers like this, you could die." Cole just shook his head.

"No. In that surgery, they don't just remove the flower, they remove emotions as well." Cole sighed, and looked out into the distance. "When I was young, one of my cousins had Hanahaki. She had a crush on a someone who had rejected her, and she decided to get the surgery. When she came out, she wasn't the same. She never smiled or laughed again. She never did anything she used to consider fun. It was almost as if she was, well, a robot. No offence."

"Some taken."

"Sorry, but the point is, I don't want to end up like that."

"I'm going to assume that no amount of persuasion is going to convince you to get that surgery." Cole shook his head.

"Could you not tell the others about this. I don't want them to start worrying and fussing over me."

"I'll do my best to keep it a secret."

\-------------------------------------

It was becoming seemingly clear that Cole was not well, and it was getting difficult for Zane to keep his secret. He was becoming incredibly pale, and for a guy who likes to eat a lot, he was also becoming worryingly thin.

The ninja didn't just noticed a change in Cole, they also noticed something was going on between Jay and Nya. Let's just say, Cole was incredibly surprised when Jay came bursting into his room crying.

"Wha- What do you mean you and Nya broke up? You two were like the perfect couple (apart from Zane and Pixal). What happened?"

"Well I mentioned how I always say I love her but she never actually said those words back to me. It turns out she doesn't actually love me, and we broke up..." Jay said with a sniff, trying to wipe away his tears.

Cole rubbed his friends shoulder reassuringly, feeling sorry for his friend.

"I'm sorry Jay... I know how much that sucks. How about we go to that new Star Farer theme park they just built."

Over the next few months, the two spent a lot of time together, and Jay was able to move on from Nya. In fact, the blue ninja was pretty sure he had gained a crush on Cole. He was currently standing outside the master of earths bedroom, trying to muster up the courage to tell him how he felt.

"Come on Jay! You can do this!"

"What are you doing Jay?" Jay jumped in surprise at Zane's voice coming from behind him.

"Nothing! Definitely not going to tell Cole how I feel about him! Okay I am! But I'm just too nervous to go in there." Zane couldn't help but smile when he heard those words. Jay liked Cole back. Cole could be cured.

"Try not to worry too much about it. Just go in there and be yourself. I'll be right here if you need moral support." Jay nodded, and finally gathered the courage to open the door.

"Hey Cole, can I talk to you for a sec- Cole!" Jay and Zane instantly froze when they saw Cole lying still on the floor, covered in petals and blood.

"Oh no..." Zane said as he and Jay rushed to Cole's side. Zane hoped, prayed that Cole was still alive, but his chest wasn't moving, and he couldn't feel a pulse.

"Wha- What is this? Cole had Hanahaki?" Jay asked, to which Zane just nodded. "Who did he have feelings for?"

"You... He was in love with you Jay." If Zane wasn't a nindroid, he would definitely be crying right now. "But it's too late. He's already gone."

"No no no no no!" Jay shook Cole, trying to get a response out of him. "No Cole. Please wake up. Don't leave me, I love you too. Please don't go!" Jay broke down, sobbing on Cole's chest.

For a second, Zane could've sworn he saw Cole's finger move, before he sat up gasping for air, shocking both Zane and Jay.

"Cole! You're alive!" Jay immediately threw his arms around Cole. "Don't you scare me like that you jerk!"

Cole just chuckled slightly and returned the hug. "Sorry Jay, I'll try not to next time. So, does this mean you'll go out with me?"

"Of course I will dirtclod. But after scaring me like this, you can pay for dinner."


	9. You found me, I found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A halloween story based off of the youtube video, Missing Halloween by Mike Icel

Happy Halloween

Lloyd just sighed when he saw the note on his door, saying his parents had gone out grocery shopping. The young boy just sat on his door step, holding his bruised face in his hands as he looked at his almost empty sweets bag.

It was Halloween evening, and the local town bullies had decided to make Lloyd their target.

Lloyd figured there was no point in waiting outside the house all evening for his parents to come home, so he decided to go to his secret den in the woods. No one knew about his den, not even his parents as they would probably never let him go there if they found it about it as it was next to a Cave everyone said was too dangerous to get close to.

As Lloyd arrived at his den. he noticed a young boy sat by himself not that far from him.

A smirk formed on Lloyd's face as he carefully made his way over to the boy, sneaking up behind him.

"BOO!" Lloyd yelled out, causing the young boy to yell and accidently hit him in the face.

"Ow..." Lloyd said, feeling another Bruise forming on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry. You really surprised me." The young boy said, making sure Lloyd was alright.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. I'm Lloyd." Lloyd said, sitting down next to the boy. "What's your name?"

"I'm Morro." The boy, Morro, replied. "Wouldn't you rather be out trick-or-treating with your friends?"

"I would... But I don't really have any friends." Lloyd said, a sad look forming on his face. He looked over at Morro's bucket and saw it was completely empty.

"Want one?" Lloyd asked, holding up a candy for the boy.

Morro looked at Lloyd's bag and saw that he didn't have many himself.

"No thanks, I'm good." Despite what he said, Lloyd put one into Morro's bag when he wasn't looking and quickly ate the one he had left. Morro just rolled his eyes and decided to just go ahead and eat the candy.

"You know these candies have messages inside the wrappers. What does yours say?" Lloyd asked as he looked at the message on his.

"You found me." Morro said, Reading his message aloud.

"Really? Mine says 'I found you'."

\---------------------  
One year later

Lloyd sat at the window, watching the kids go by with their bags full of candy, looking out for a certain boy with black and green hair.

After that meeting, Lloyd and Morro became close friends. Everyday, the two would hang out at the secret den, playing games and just hanging out.

"Mom! He's here!" Misako heard as Lloyd ran out the house to meet his friend. Misako had heard a lot about Morro, but had yet to meet the young boy. She was glad that Lloyd had finally found a friend. She peered out the window, trying to find out who her son was talking to. She grabbed her camera and made her way outside.

"Lloyd, smile." Lloyd turned around and put on his goofiest smile, causing Misako to chuckle a little bit as she took the photo.

"Okay, go and have fun, but make sure not to stay out too late."

"We won't mom! Come on Morro, let's go." Misako watched as Lloyd ran off and disappeared into the crowd of people. She got out her phone and held it up to her ear.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to talk to Doctor Julien please."

\------------------------

"You're gonna love Darreth." Lloyd said as he and Morro made their way down the street. "He gives out loads of candy every year and has the best costume and decorations" 

The two came up to the house and knocked on the door, yelling out 'Trick or Treat' when it opened, revealing a person dressed up in a brown gi.

"Hey, we're matching!" Lloyd said, pointing to his own green gi. 

"So we are. Happy Halloween kiddo." Darreth said as he put a handful of sweets into Lloyds bowl, noticing he forgot to put some into Morro's.

"Hey, what about my friend Morro? Are you gonna give him some?" Darreth just laughed.

"Trying to grab some more candy off me? Here you go, but don't eat all of it at once or you'll have an upset stomach." Lloyd just looked at Darreth in confusion as he closed the door.

"Well... That was weird." Morro said as they both looked at each other in confusion. Lloyd figured that Darreth was being, well, Darreth and was playing a prank on them or something. However, it was the same at all the other houses, people didn't acknowledge or notice Morro, and by the time they reached the last house, Lloyds bag was completely full, whereas Morro's was empty, so he decided to give his friend half of the candy he had collected, despite Morro's protests. 

As the two were walking back to Lloyd's house, they noticed both of Lloyds parents and what looked to be a doctor, all standing outside and talking to each other.

"...are you sure it's just that Doctor, and not Schizophrenia?"

"I am sure Misako. It's not unusual for a lonely child such as Lloyd age to imag-"

"Mum! Dad!" Lloyd ran up to the two, interrupting their conversation.

"Hey Lloyd! Did you get lots of candy this year?" Garmadon said as he hugged his son.

"Uh huh. Loads more than I did last year." Lloyd noticed the doctor, and the clipboard that had dropped from his hand.

"Here you go mister." Lloyd said as he picked up the clip board and was going to hand it over to the doctor, but noticed what was written on it.

Diagnosis: Imaginary Friend

"Mom, what does it mean by imaginary friend?" Lloyd asked as he handed the clip board back. Misako sighed and crouched down to Lloyds height level.

"Lloyd... Your friend Morro... He isn't real."

"What?" Lloyd looked over to his friend, who was just standing there emotionless. "What do you mean he isn't real? He's right there!" Lloyd pointed over to the spot where Morro was standing, but all the adults could see was the empty sidewalk.

Misako got out her camera and showed Lloyd the picture she had taken of them earlier, but it only Lloyd was visible in the picture. Lloyd shook his head, not wanting to believe that his best friend, his only friend, was just a part of his imagination.

"But he's standing right there! Can't you see him? Morro, tell them you're real!" Misako sighed once more.

"You see doctor, this is what I was talking about. He thinks this Morro is real."

"I see... Perhaps we could book him for an appointment with a therapist. How about Thursday afternoon?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you Doctor. Lloyd, let's head insi- Lloyd?" Misako looked around only to see that Lloyd was long gone.

\-----------------------------

The two boys were sat in their secret den, both munching on candy. Lloyd couldn't stop staring at his friend. There was no way he was imaginary. Just to make sure, Lloyd reached out to touch Morro's face, and was relieved to feel cool skin instead of... Whatever imaginary friends feel like.

"What are you doing? Stop touching my face." Morro said as he swatted Lloyds hand away.

"Sorry, just making sure you were real." Lloyd said as he watched the sun set over the town. There was no way Morro wasn't real. His parents were probably just playing a prank on him. Yeah, that's what it was.

Lloyd turned to speak to his friend, but found he was no longer sitting next to him. He looked around to see Morro heading towards the chain link fence blocking the entrance to the caves of despair.

"Morro, where are you going?"

"Somewhere. Follow me, I wanna show you something." Morro said as crawled through a hole in the fence.

"But we're not allowed in there. Mom said it's dangerous." Morro said nothing and carried on towards the caves. Lloyd looked back and forth between the town and the fence, not sure what he wanted to do.

"H-hang on! Wait for me!" Lloyd shouted out as he followed Morro into the caves. It was dark and cold, but Lloyd didn't turn back and just ran after his friend.

"Morro! Wait!" No matter how many times Lloyd called out, Morro didn't stop and wait for him. It got darker the further they went in, and Lloyd couldn't see much past his nose, but somehow managed to see Morro stop in the distance. Lloyd quickly did a final sprint to catch up to him, but tripped and fell into a deep hole.

\--------------------------------

"There you are." Lloyd said as he finally caught up to Morro, completely out of breath. "Where are we?"

"You'll see." Morro said as he led his friend into an opening in the cave, where Lloyd saw what looked to be hundreds of crystals, all glowing in the dark. Morro sat down by a wall and gestured Lloyd to sit down next to him.

"Want one?" Morro said as he gave Lloyd a candy before eating one himself. Lloyd ate his and looked at the message on his wrapper.

"Mine says I found you. What does yours say?"

"Mine says you found me."

\------------------------------

"Lloyd! Where are you? Lloyd!" Misako yelled as she, Garmadon and a load of policemen looked around the area, looking for the blonde boy. After having that discussion with him about his friend on Halloween night, the young boy didn't come home. It had been three days and Misako was getting increasingly worried. Especially when they found evidence that he had gone into the caves.

"I think I found him!" One of the officers yelled, causing everyone else to rush over to him. The officer shined his flashlight down into a ditch, where they could barely make out two figures at the bottom. "Let's get some more light down there!"

Misako went over to see if Lloyd had been found, but paled at what she saw. Lloyd was laying still, unmoving, next to a rotten corpse.

"LLOYD!" Misako tried to get down the ditch, to see if her son was alright, but was held back by Garmadon.

"Who is that other boy?" One of the officers asked, causing the others to whisper and chatter.

"Morro Wu. Age 12. Went missing last year." Someone said, having checked their missing persons list. 

"What about Lloyd? Is my baby okay?" Misako cried out as someone made their way down to the ditch. As he approached the child, even in the dark, anyone could tell that the kid was not okay. He was completely still, and the officer feared the worst as he reached to check Lloyd's pulse

"How is he? Is he okay?" The officer shook his head, a grim look on his face. 

"He's dead."

\-----------------------------------

Two families were mourning that day. A week later, a funeral was held for both the boys, and many tears were shed. After the funeral, Misako made her way to Lloyd's den, wanting to be alone for a while. As she got closer, she could hear the faint sound of two children giggling, and she could've sworn she saw two children running through the woods.

"8... 9... 10! Ready or not here I come!" Lloyd shouted out as he started searching for his friend, hearing giggling coming from a bush near by. Lloyd sneaked up to the bush, a smirk forming on his face.

"BOO!" 

"AHHH!" Morro fell out of the bush, startled from Lloyd's attempt to scare him. "Aw, you found me."

"Yep, I found you Morro."


End file.
